After there was Oma and Shu
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: ...There was Zuko and Katara. A sequel series about Zuko and Katara paralleling the story of Tristan and Isolde. Rated for implied sexual encounters.    *Undergoing refurbishment*
1. Prologue

_**Zuko and Katara prologue**_

**Book 1, chapter 6 "Imprisoned"**

Zuko reached down and picked up the water bender's necklace. He would use it to find her he told himself and his men, but that night once he was alone in his room he carefully held the necklace in his hands and unbidden images of the girl floated in his mind.

**Book 1, chapter 9 "The Waterbending Scroll"**

As they rode away on Appa Katara couldn't help but look back and watch the landscape change. While being tied to a tree and held a hostage was hardly ideal in any circumstances she couldn't help but think about how she had seen a small glimpse of Zuko's true nature. Perhaps there was some good in him, buried deep. She didn't voice the thought aloud though; she knew the reactions it would receive.

**Book 2, chapter 20 "The Crossroads of Destiny"**

Katara watched Zuko, his inner struggle obvious even to her. Showing him her healing water from the North Pole she touched his scar wondering if it would be able to heal him, physically and spiritually. Her blue eyes shifted from his scar to meet his golden ones and her breath caught in her throat when she saw he watched her intently. p  
Zuko closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her eyes, like the sea after a storm, filled with pity.

Katara closed her eyes as well and stood on her toes, slowly leaning into him. She felt Zuko stiffen at her approach but he didn't push her away, her lips brushed against his for a fraction of a second when they heard the approach of others.

Aang glared at Zuko as he hugged Katara, he wasn't sure what had happened but he felt something in the air and he didn't like it.

**Book 3, chapter 12 "The Western Air Temple"**

Katara stalked out of Zuko's room and headed to her alone. He had betrayed them, betrayed her. She couldn't trust him; she wasn't the same trusting girl she had once been.

Zuko sighed and sat down on his bed. First of all he couldn't help but think that she needed to work on her threatening skills, better to say less and leave it to the imagination. He knew she had no reason to trust him, he had hurt her, but he wanted to go back to the moment in the cave more than anything. For the millionth time he wondered what would've happened if Aang and Uncle hadn't arrived when they did.

**Book 3, chapter 16 "The Southern Raiders"**

Katara and Zuko took a walk together after dinner, Katara broke the silence once they were far enough away from the fire.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked looking at her hands, she had sworn she would never use bloodbending but she had.

"No. Should I be?" Zuko replied looking at her hands as well. "That was power as I have never seen it but I know you Katara, you would never misuse it. What you're feeling right now is proof enough of that."

"Aang doesn't understand. Doesn't understand bloodbending and sometimes I don't think he fully understands me. I know he's the Avatar and growing up fast because of it but mentally we're at such different places in our lives. Sometimes I feel like his mother more than anything, even though I know he feels differently."

"It's because you don't have a give and take relationship. I've seen how the two of you interact. You're his shoulder to cry on but he can't be there for you in the same way." Zuko hesitated a moment before he continued. "I want you to know that I'll be here if you need me. You know I lost my mother too, and despite us being total opposites in every sense of the word I think we can understand each other. That much we know after the past couple days."

"I'll be here for you too, if you ever need to talk about anything." Katara told Zuko as she pulled him into a hug. She knew everything he said was right. Aang was afraid of her bloodbending, he didn't understand that some time you can't just forgive someone and sometimes you really do need to at least see the people who hurt you look pathetic.

**Book 3, chapter 17, "The Ember Island Players"**

Katara and Zuko exchanged looks and shifted away slightly, they knew what really happened in the cave and if there was one is this play was getting right it was the tension between the two of them.

Outside with Aang she lied and told him there was nothing between her and Zuko, when Aang kissed her she pulled away. She knew Aang wasn't what she wanted, she didn't have the heart to tell the boy that he wasn't for her so she lied and told him she needed time. Walking back to her seat alone she knew she could never turn her back on Aang. She and Zuko couldn't be together, they both knew that. Aang needed her, for the sake of the world she could give up her love. Besides, she knew marrying Aang wasn't so bad, they were friends. It was far better than an arranged marriage that she would probably have gotten otherwise.


	2. Goodbye and A Second Chance

_Katara sat by Zuko's bedside while he rested from another healing session. They were alone. Zuko watched Katara calmly with his golden eyes, he had taken a direct hit from Azula's lightning to save Katara, he could have easily died but the thought of her dying was far worse. And she had saved him like he had her. Katara sighed and looked out the window, her eyes sad._

_"We remind me of Oma and Shu," she said quietly._

_"Who?" Zuko asked trying to sit up._

_"Oma and Shu, they're sort of the ones who made the city of Omashu," she replied gently pushing him back down onto his pillows. "They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together."_

_But their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned earth bending from the badger moles. They became the first earth benders. They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth."_

_But one day the man didn't come."_

_He died in the war between their two villages." _

_Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earth bending power. She could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love," Katara finished looking at Zuko who crossed his arms stubbornly. _

_"Ridiculous, that's nothing like us. Our nations are no longer at war and we don't need to hide our feelings. Yeah the others might have some trouble adjusting but no one's going to die."_

_"Zuko we've known from the start this can't work. We have our duties. Mine to Aang and yours to the Fire Nation." _

_"There's more to life than duty, believe me I know!" Zuko argued trying to sit up again and being forced back down. "Why are we capable of feelings if we can't have them? Why want things if they can't be ours? Fine, don't listen to me. You're so sure of things it's impossible to argue with you."_

_"Don't tell me I don't understand what it feels like to want what I can't have!" Katara yelled, she was about to say more when someone knocked on the door a second later Sokka entered. He glanced between the two of them but said nothing._

_"Come on Katara, it's late. Both of you need your sleep."_

_"I'll go to bed in a bit," she replied stubbornly. _

_"You need rest, in case Aang wants to talk to you about something important," Sokka told her as he left. He knew what Aang felt for his sister but Katara's feelings he was less sure of._

_"The avatar wants you for himself," Zuko said quietly, he wasn't very observant but now a few things made sense._

_"Yes."_

_"What you said, about knowing what it feels like to want what you can't have-"_

_"I didn't know what I was talking about," she said quickly, getting up to leave. At the door she hesitated. "Good night, Zuko."_

Two weeks later, after Zuko's coronation and the farewell party at the tea shop Katara and Sokka went home with their father for the first time in so long.

"Stay with me," Zuko pleaded quietly before Katara left.

"I can't," she replied equally quiet, afraid Sokka or her father would overhear.

"Why not? Please!"

"Zuko, we've both known this can't be. We've known this from the start," Katara told him quickly, glancing in her family's direction."That doesn't mean it isn't real. It is. It just can't. Like Oma and Shu. I'll be happy knowing that you're somewhere thinking of me from time to time." Zuko sighed and pressed a small box into her hands and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek as they hugged a friendly good bye.

"Think about it," he told her as he stepped away and nodded at the box.

Zuko watched the ship sail out of sight, he was aware Mai was by his side but he didn't care. He stayed with her because he didn't want to hurt her again but if Katara would accept him he would choose her.

Slipping into her room Katara opened the box, inside lay a small gold bracelet with a Fire Nation symbol wrapped in the centre, she lifted it out of the box, surprised at how sturdy it seemed for its size. With a sad smile she put it on and watched the bracelet catch the light of the nearby candles. It wouldn't hurt to wear a good bye present from a friend she told herself as she returned to the upper deck.

Zuko and Katara wouldn't see each other again for three years.

* * *

In Southern Water Tribe tradition when the daughter of the Chief was ready to marry a competition was held for all those who were interested in her hand. In the old days the winner was the one who got the right to wed her. In this day and age however the final decision was up to the princess and the contest was just there to prove her suitor earned the right. Often if the princess was unsure of who she wanted to marry the contest was also used to settle the indecision.

"Katara, the competition will be held midwinter eve," Hakoda told his daughter one night at dinner. Katara nodded she was 18 now and had been eligible to wed two years ago, the midwinter after her 16th birthday. But for various reasons her father had postponed her competition.

She knew one of the reasons they were postponed was because Katara was helping to rebuild the village into more of a city like in the North. In the three years since the war had ended the men had come back and many children were born, a lot of them water benders, someday perhaps the South would resemble the North more. And part of Katara suspected that her father chose to wait until Aang was 16 so that he could be eligible. Even though Aang competing wouldn't exactly be fair.

"I understand Dad, I'm going to go help the others work . Aang's in the Fire Nation right now, will you tell me when he comes? We could use his help with the city." Katara replied getting up and putting her parka back on. She touched her bracelet that Zuko had given her, she and Aang had more of a casual relationship, they never claimed to be dating or anything like that she told herself to ease the guilt on her heart for keeping her feelings for Zuko alive.

Hundreds of miles away in the Fire Nation Aang sat with Fire Lord Zuko in their conference room. They had already gone over all the political discussions they needed to and had moved on to more personal tidings.

"How is Toph and Uncle?" Zuko asked as he poured two cups of tea for them. "I get letters of course but it's not the same." He never would've thought that someday his meetings with the Avatar would be a time he looked forward to.

"They were fine last I saw them, Toph is speaking with her parents on a regular basis now, they even go up to Ba Sing Se sometimes to visit her. Your uncle has been a great influence on her. I'll be going to the Earth Kingdom again soon, you should take a break for a bit and see them. I'm sure Sokka, Suki and Katara are wanting to go on a trip like old times." Aang replied with his usual carefree smile, he was 16 and had matured a lot over the years, staying very involved in the world to avoid making the same mistakes as past Avatars.

"I should, it's been a long time since we've all been together," Zuko mused. His heart jumped at the mention of Katara, he and Mai were still together but he hadn't asked her to marry him yet though he knew she was more than ready. He knew it was because he still hoped Katara would choose him. He wrote to the Water Tribe siblings often but he found Katara's letters too fake and forcefully friendly, Sokka's only spoke of the changes in their village and how Suki was adapting to South Pole life. "How's Sokka, Suki and Katara?"

"Suki's getting better with the cold but she still has to wear more layers than the other tribe women. She and Sokka are still acting like newlyweds and Katara is so busy enlarging the city. It's probably 5 times the size it was when we first met. Not as big as the North but slowly getting back what they lost."

Zuko nodded, so much had changed. They sat quiet for a moment as he wondered how everyone looked now. Uncle chose to visit him so Zuko wouldn't have to worry about leaving behind his Nation. He hadn't seen Toph in over a year if not two as they often closed the Jade Dragon during Uncle's visit and Toph would go to her family. He hadn't seen the other's since that last time at Uncle's shop when he gave Katara his mother's bracelet.

"Zuko I need a favour," Aang asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence. He looked down at the tea cup in his hands clearly nervous.

"Favour?" Zuko asked with a frown, the Avatar didn't usually ask for favours.

"Yeah, um, there's this competition being held in the Southern Water Tribe. I was hoping you could enter for me." Aang spoke quickly and then winced expecting Zuko to refuse.

"Why can't you enter?" Zuko asked trying not to look too excited about seeing Katara again.

"It's a fighting competition, battle royal style. Any form is acceptable, benders or not. I'm the Avatar, for me to compete wouldn't be fair, even though winning this means everything to me," he said seriously. "I've spoken to Chief Hakoda, he said in this case I'm allowed to have a substitute. Considering the type of competition the first person I thought of was you. You can fight both with your bending and with your broadswords. You're the only one who I can trust with this. And also, I have to go and appoint a new governor for one of the colonies so I can't even go to the Southern Water tribe."

"Alright," Zuko said finally. A competition in Katara's home held by her father, he was sure to see her. He didn't know why winning the competition in Aang's name was so important but at the moment he didn't care. All he knew was he was going to see Katara. "I'll do it. When is it?"

"Midwinter eve. I can fly you to the South Pole on Appa on my way to the Earth Kingdom if you want."

"No it's alright, I'll take my ship that should get there just in time."

"After I was thinking of all of us meeting in Omashu then heading to Ba Sing Se together."

"Sure, I'll see you in a month at Omashu."


	3. Love Lost

Zuko arrived at the Southern Water tribe early the morning of the tournament. Walking through the new city he was awed at how much it had changed. Gone were the tents and poor igloos. Now there were tall buildings made from ice and decorative statues of animals and important people all organized in a large circle. Zuko stopped and looked at the statue of Katara, she was in the middle of an elegant water bending form and the plaque below honoured her as the mother of their culture. She looked so beautiful, the same as he remembered and yet different in ways he couldn't name.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sokka said coming up next to him. "There was once a time I never would've guessed my baby sister would do all the things she's done." He turned and held out an arm in greeting, smiling as Zuko took it. "Good to see you again," Sokka told him before letting go. "Come on, I'll take you to where the contest is happening."

Zuko followed taking in how much Sokka had changed over the years. He was a few inches taller and had filled out more like his father though he still kept his hair in that ridiculous 'wolf tail'. He followed Sokka through the city finally ending at the centre of the circle. Facing him was another home slightly larger than the rest but not by much and a large temporary ring surrounded by stands.

"So this is where you're going to fight for Aang, it's not going to start for another few hours but everyone else has been briefed so it's just you and me Buddy. Aang told you the basic gist of what's going on right?" Sokka asked leading him around the ring and towards the house. Zuko nodded absently, looking around and all the people milling about. He found himself looking into the faces of each one trying to find Katara, he didn't even notice Sokka had stopped talking. "She's not here," he told him leaning against one of the pillars, his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked feigning innocence but he kept his voice quiet.

"Katara, she's in her room getting ready with Suki and some of the other women. You know, I was really surprised when Dad told me you'd be competing in Aang's name. I mean, I knew he had to have someone do it for him given the circumstances, but you?" Sokka sighed and shook his head. "I honestly don't know why you agreed, Aang doesn't know of course so it makes sense he'd ask, but for you to agree, knowing what's at stake?"

"Knowing what's at stake?" Zuko demanded getting frustrated. Sokka's eyes widened and his arms dropped.

"You don't know, do you? Aang didn't tell you? Didn't you wonder why it was so important for this to be won in his name?" Sokka shook his head again and was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Sokka? I thought I told you I needed Zuko as soon as he arrived. He needs to be told the rules and prepared to fight for the Avatar." An older man called heading down the steps and taking Zuko's arm.

"Of course Kuthruk, I'm sorry. I'll be helping my sister get ready if you need me," Sokka replied giving Zuko a strange look before going ahead of them into the house. While Sokka headed to the left Kuthruk took Zuko down the right explaining the rules along the way.

This is a traditional moment in the Water Tribe," Kuthruk told him, having finally let go of Zuko's arm leaving him to walk beside him comfortably. "The fights here are not meant to cause any serious damage, they are meant to be a display of skill and are proof that the competitor is worthy. You are a different case. It's unheard of that someone takes the place of another, it has never happened before. You are competing in the name of the Avatar, you skill matters only in the fact that you must win for him. Hakoda is fond of Aang, which is why this competition has been postponed for as long as it has, it is important that you win for Aang. Though this competition is merely tradition the people, and perhaps even Hakoda, would be quite disappointed. That aside the rules themselves are simple, fight using whatever means you see fit be it bending or otherwise. Here is your room, there will be food brought for you soon and you are free to prepare however you like. I will be back to fetch you in a couple hours."

"Thank you," Zuko told the old healer as he walked into his room, though the entire room was made of ice there were candles on the table and a small fire in the fire place. He sat in front of the table and began his meditation, at first he wondered what Sokka had been leading up to but he pushed it from his mind. For whatever reason this was an important moment for both Aang and the Water Tribe, perhaps it was just some Water Tribe thing he didn't understand. He was so deep in his meditation he barely looked up when a tray of food was brought in for him.

It hardly seemed any time had passed when Kuthruk was back. "It's time," was all he said when Zuko stood and followed him. A few other men were already with him, mostly Water Tribe, though from North or South he wasn't sure. He did however recognize one face.

"Haru?" Zuko asked looking at the man in the green parka.

"Zuko," he replied with a smile. "It's been a while," he said pleasantly. "So you're who's competing in Aang's name, I thought it might be you." They made small talk as they walked to the ring; Zuko scanned the crowd and found Katara wearing a beautiful blue parka and he hair was done up so different than what he had seen before. He smiled at her as she took a seat on her father's left with Sokka on his right.

"Since the dawn of time…" Kuthruk said, his voice projecting loud enough for all to hear. Katara scanned the competitors but saw no sign of Aang. Instead she saw Hahn, who made her very glad that the winner of the competition was not the man she as obligated to marry least he was the winner, Hiryu, Sangok and others whose names she couldn't remember from the Northern Tribe, a few boys from her own tribe, Haru and-

"Zuko," she breathed her blue eyes meeting his golden ones as though he heard her. Sokka glanced over but said nothing.

"… Begin!" Kuthruk finished. Zuko tore his eyes from Katara, he had completely missed everything the healer had said. No matter, Kuthruk had told him the rules already.

Katara watched as Sangok was eliminated almost immediately, he still wasn't practicing enough she could practically hear her master Pakku say from his place in the stands. Katara watched a mix of both bending and non bending. She was impressed with Haru using the coals from a nearby fire to bend; she had wondered how he would fight without his bending. Zuko was being Zuko, he opted to use his broadswords to deflect the clubs and boomerangs and only used his fire bending against other benders.

On the fight went until it was only Hahn and Zuko left.

Katara personally thought Hahn payed off someone because he wasn't that good. She could see Zuko was distracted for a moment by the shouts that rose from the crowd. Katara held her breath hoping Hahn wouldn't take advantage of Zuko's distraction.

While Katara watched the final fight Sokka watched her. _Neither of them knows,_ he realized. _Katara thinks Zuko's fighting to win her hand in his own name and since Aang isn't here she's free to accept him._ Sokka sighed and shook his head sadly, under normal circumstances if Aang hadn't participated, by tradition he would have forfeited any right to Katara'shand, regardless of their plans or feelings. _And Zuko, Aang didn't tell him what the fight was for. _He turned away from his sister and watched the fight again, wondering how so many odd twists of fate could lead to this. _Maybe it's the Spirit World intervening_, he thought even though he didn't believe in that kind of stuff.

Back in the ring boos were followed by cheers though for who which was meant for Zuko couldn't tell. Hahn's leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with Zuko's ankles, throwing him off balance in his distraction. The crown gasped and victory seemed certain as, without even realizing what had happened, Zuko found himself flat on his back, the wind briefly knocked out of him and his broadswords out of reach. He managed to roll out of the way in time to avoid a kick to the ribs and turned it into an inferno of fire. Hahn was thrown back by the intensity of the blaze; he hadn't expected Zuko to used fire bending against him, a non bender. Before Hahn had the chance to stand Zuko placed a foot on his shoulder, hard enough to prevent him from moving but light enough to not cause any real damage.

"Yield," he said calmly, as his eyes flickered over to wear Katara sat. _Now, I can talk to her,_ he thought a small smile forming.

"I yield," Hahn said loud enough for Kuthruk to hear, _I may have lost this fight_, he thought as he let Zuko offer him a hand up. _But I know your secret, and I'll use it to my advantage someday._

"An impressive victory," Hakoda said standing. Zuko retrieved and sheathed his swords as he walked to face the chief. "Nothing less than expected from the Fire Lord."Katara stood with a smile and Sokka reached to grab her arm but narrowly missed.

"I'm yours," she breathed with a smile on her face, Zuko frowned unsure of what she was talking about.

"No, Fire Lord Zuko has won the honour of your hand in place of Avatar Aang, if this arrangement is suitable you are betrothed to him ." Katara looked between her father and Zuko in mute horror, as much as she cared for Aang fate had given her a taste of life with Zuko only to take it away again.

Zuko's eyes were wide with shock and he looked to Sokka who shook his head sadly, now he knew what he was trying to tell him. What Aang had left out. He had unknowingly given away his only love to another.


	4. One Last Fight

The journey wasn't really that long, though it certainly felt that way. The tension between the Fire Lord and Water Tribe bride was so thick you could almost see it, but neither Sokka, Suki nor the crew said a word. After about a week at sea, and only a third of the way to Haru's village, where there would be an airship waiting for them, Zuko heard a knock on his door. He put away the map he had been reading and told whoever was on the other side to come in. Sokka opened the door and went to where Zuko sat at his desk.

"Katara wants to speak to you," he told him skipping the pleasantries.

"And why couldn't she say so herself? I've tried talking to her for the past week and she keeps shrugging me off," Zuko retorted hoping he didn't sound like the sullen teenager he used to be.

"Don't ask me to explain my sister's craziness," Sokka snapped back. "And consider yourself lucky I'm keeping this quiet. You two need to end this, before the wedding, you'll only end up hurting yourselves. I'll be up on deck with Suki if you need me," Sokka told him as he left. Zuko watched him go and remained where he was for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, after arguing with himself long enough, he went down the corridor to Katara's room. Taking a deep breath he rapped lightly on the door. He waited for an answer but heard nothing slowly he opened the door and let himself in.

"Katara?" He asked quietly as he stepped into the room, it hardly looked Fire Nation with the blue blankets and Water Tribe emblem on the wall. She was sitting on the bed wearing different clothes than he remembered. She no longer wore the long dress, now she wore a long shirt and pants with more fur decorating it. He wasn't sure if it was for her status or personality but it suited her, looked more mature or perhaps it was just Zuko reading how Katara had changed.

"You risked your life to give me to another. Why did you do that?" She asked finally looking at him.

"We both know my life was never in danger," Zuko snorted as he closed the door behind him. "And I didn't know. No one told me what I was fighting for. I assumed it was just a festival or something. I never thought about what it could be or why Aang wanted me to compete for him so badly." He wanted to go sit next to her, touch her and hold her like he never fully had the chance to, but he kept himself back. It was too late for them now. "And might I remind you that you never told me what was happening either. I sent a lot of letters over the years but you never even once seemed as though you still wanted me. Part of my reason for accepting was to finally prove to myself that how I remembered you was only a wishful illusion so I could finally move on to real things in my life!" He hated yelling at her, lying, but it was better to fuel his pain into rage.

"Sokka doesn't think this is real," she said quietly, her eyes pleading. "He says you're just toying. But I know he's lying."

"He's got it right I'm afraid," He said coldly. _All I have to do is say the exact opposite of what I feel. _"You see, I figured you'd be really easy spending all your time with only your brother and a twelve year old. Even after that there weren't that many men in your village. You became a challenge when you wouldn't give in like I thought. _It's taking every ounce of strength I have to treat you like this. I have to be as vulgar and arrogant as possible. I have to end this._

"Zuko, please-" she begged, hearing him voice all the doubts she had in her mind was more than she could bear.

"Why else did you think I kept writing letters? Did you really think I actually cared? Of course there were also your political connections to think of. Keeping on good terms with you meant good terms with your father and Sokka." _I need to be merciless, break her heart._ "Come on, just because I gave you a few kisses you thought I loved you? You're so full of yourself." As he turned to leave he looked back at her and watched her cry. "You now, you really are dumb. And I hate stupid women." He kept up his angry façade until he got to his room, the door closed behind him. He slid to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_There. It was that simple, tearing us apart. So difficult to attain and yet so easy to lose. It was wrong, from the beginning we knew it. The moment we give in it will be the end, the world would be broken to pieces again. She would be broken, and I can't hurt her like that. Better to end it like this._

Katara wiped away her tears after he left. What Zuko had said had hurt but she knew he was lying. And she knew why he did it. _Sometimes you want to let people know how you feel_, she reasoned _but you can't. Because the moment you do it's over. And no matter how close you are, you have to keep the lies up_. She knew that well, it was the same reason she had refused to acknowledge his love in the letters and why she had told him so long ago that they couldn't be. She had tried to be the strong one then, pushing him away when she wanted him close. But now it seemed the tables had turned. She had thought long and hard about them, he had never married even though as Fire Lord he should have by now. And she had taken Aang's absence as a sign that the spirits wanted her and Zuko to be together when he had came but Aang had not. Finally letting her feelings run free she found she couldn't stop them now. It was like destroying a dam and then trying to rebuild it while the water continued to rush past. It was too hard, almost impossible.

Katara kept her distance from Zuko over the next week and a half, keeping a watch on Suki instead. Still in the early stages of her pregnancy but it was still something to distract herself with. The tension had eased slightly, both she and Zuko trying to pretend nothing was wrong for the sake of the others.

The night before they were due to arrive in Katara lay in bed awake, though she kept her distance her thoughts kept trailing after Zuko's shadow. Finally, after tossing and turning she fell into yet another night of troubled sleep.

_She was running through the swamp looking for something important. Aang? They had gotten separated and she needed to find everyone. As she ran, searching she realized it wasn't Aang she was looking for. She knew where he was, she was going to him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She stopped, looking around the forest, seeing a flash of red she turned away from the path she was headed. Following the red she called out, begging them to wait. _

_"Zuko!" she cried running faster but finding that he seemed to only be further away. "Zuko! I've looked everywhere, I'm so glad I found you," she sobbed as she grabbed his arm. _

_"Don't touch me, Katara," he said pulling his arm away from her. "You know I'm ever going to care for you, so don't think you're special." He pulled Mai into an embrace, Katara hadn't even seen her. "This is the woman I love. You're nothing to me."_

She woke up with a start and her cheeks were wet. It was no mystery what the dream meant and as much as the dream hurt her she kept telling herself it wasn't real. She knew in her heart that she loved Zuko and wanted to be with him but she had a duty. To her family, to Aang and to the world. Not only would her leaving Aang have a huge impact on all of the nations she'd have hurt Aang, and he'd had more than his fair share of suffering. Could she really do that to him again? And yet, she had lost so much in the war too. Friends, family, true she didn't have her entire nation wiped out in a genocide but she deserved happiness just like everyone else after the war. She had worked just as hard to set the world to rights. She curled up on her side, she was so confused. She had two choices as she saw it. She could either live for the good of everyone else, as she usually did, and marry Aang or she could live for herself and choose Zuko. She knew Aang was a good man and she could be happy with him and love him, but not in the same way.

Her heart ached and she truly wondered if they were really the reincarnations of Oma and Shu, it certainly seemed that way. _ Poor Oma and Shu, doomed to have their souls twined but to never have each other._ Katara sat up suddenly, no, she wasn't going to let her and Zuko be like that. She didn't care. She had to try and get him to reconsider. She got out of bed quietly and peered out into the hallway. No sign of Sokka, he was probably sound asleep with Suki, she reasoned and crept out into the hall.

She made her way to Zuko's room and, without knocking, slowly opened the door, closing it softly again after she was inside. His back was to her so she slid silently to his bed and sat on the edge wanting to wake him so they could talk but not wanting to disturb his peace.

"Katara," he muttered as he rolled onto his back, she froze for a moment but realized he was dreaming. Gently she kissed him. It took a moment but Zuko kissed back, still half asleep, he pulled her close. Then, waking up fully he sat up and pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry!" Katara blurted, but she didn't leave. Zuko rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of the last bits of sleep as he took in what had happened. Katara had come to his room in the dead of night, wearing only her underwear he noticed wryly, and kissed him.

"Don't you understand? This has got to stop. I lied before, I love you and want you more than anything but I can't do this to Aang."

"I've lied to myself for so long, can I please just give in once, while I still can? As good bye?" The good bye part was an excuse, though she didn't consciously admit it she still knew what a lie felt like. She leaned forward and kissed Zuko again. Softly at first and then with more passion as he responded warmly, pulling her down with him.

The boarded the airship, it would be a short ride, only 4 straight days of flying until they reached the outer wall where Aang would meet them. Zuko and Katara's one night remained a secret, one it seemed even Sokka didn't know. The air between everyone eased after that night. Zuko, though he still loved Katara believed that she had truly meant that night as a good bye to them and so tried his best to move on, while Katara found herself feeling as though she was kicking and screaming on the inside, wanting to turn back because every moment brought her closer to her destiny of marrying a powerful bender. She had realized with bitterness that Aunt Wu never said if she would marry the man she loved, only that he would be a powerful bender, and while she loved Aang it wasn't the same and it never would be.

The morning they were due to arrive Katara let herself into Zuko's room again. He looked up from his papers surprised and was about to say something but was cut off.

"Oh what have I done? Stop this thing, please we can't do this." She cried pacing back and forth.

"I can't. I won you in the Avatar's name, I may be a lot of things Katara but I won't turn my back on him. I've betrayed enough people in my life, I don't need to add more to the list."

**"**But I'm yours. We had each other, I love you and you me. I've worn the bracelet you gave me everyday-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Love should be the only thing that matters. My Gran Gran ran across the world to escape an arranged marriage. Leave with me, I will go anywhere!" She tried to remain pleading but her temper was getting in the way, her voice rose and her pleading turned to arguing.

"This wedding will give the Avatar everything he ever wanted. Your marriage will keep the world at peace," Zuko yelled back. He refused to think of him as Aang, it was easier to give her up to the Avatar, the messiah of their world than it was to give her to the goofy little kid who was his friend.

"My marriage to another man! Is that what you want?" As she yelled the tea in the cup on Zuko's table began to ripple and he felt momentarily glad there wasn't a lot of water on board or she probably would've water bended the crap out of him already.

**"**Katara!" The flames in the candles grew brighter and unsteady and Zuko took a deep breath trying to calm himself before continuing. "You will live with this. We must."

**"**Don't you dare do this to me," she threatened seeming as though she was about to hit him, he hoped she wouldn't water bend the tea, it was still hot and he hardly needed more burn scars.

There was a knock at the door and they both froze.

"Come in," Zuko called.

"My Lord, we'll be landing shortly." A guard reported, his eyes glanced between the two of them but he said nothing.

"Alright, have one of the men get the bags ready, I don't want to keep the Avatar waiting too long," Zuko replied with a nod all business. He gave Katara one last sad look before following his guard and leaving.

They left the ship together, first Zuko then Sokka and Suki and finally Katara at the end. She didn't want to leave because she knew them moment she did fate would be decided.

Aang smiled his same big smile as he saw everyone. Sokka and Zuko loaded the few bags onto Appa while Suki settled herself in the saddle leaving Aang and Katara alone. As usual they hugged and kissed in greeting but Katara felt nothing. On the outside however she smiled and pretended she was overjoyed.

Fate had been decided.


	5. Wedding Day and Duty

Aang took Katara by the hand and led her to Appa. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you with me again," he whispered to her. "I wish I had been able to do the honour myself." Katara smiled and nodded. She was distracted, thinking of how, in a week's time, her father and friends from around the world were going to be arriving in Ba Sing Se to be at her wedding, for once she hated the advancements in speedy travel, the airships made the dreaded date approach too quickly.

Appa flew swiftly to Jasmine Dragon where Toph and Iroh waited for them.

"Here they come," Iroh told his young friend, looking down at her. She had grown so much over the years, not in height, she still barely reached his shoulder, but in personality. Toph had become a wonderful young woman yet she remained oblivious to the young men who were interested in her. He could tell by the smile on her face that she still had feeling for Sokka of the Water Tribe even though he was married and expecting their first child. He held back a sigh and turned his eyes again to the sky bison, now landing gently in front of them. Toph ran forward to greet them as they climbed down. Iroh stayed back and watched. His nephew seemed tired and stressed, he wondered if it was responsibility of being Fire Lord wearing him down.

"Uncle," Zuko said pulling the old man out of his thoughts and into a hug. "It's good to see you. How is Azula?" He asked taking a step back and glancing in the direction of his sister's "home".

"Much better than I expected, she has finally learned to forgive, though she still has trouble trusting people. Her loss of anger has also made her lose her firebending and this scares her more than she's willing to admit."

Zuko sighed and nodded, he would go and visit her. Perhaps this time she would see him, and it would get his mind off Katara. I might even go and visit her during the wedding.

Iroh led the group inside and listened to Toph catch up with the others. As he looked back he caught a flash of gold on Katara's wrist. He frowned, thinking the image was oddly familiar, but he let it be.

* * *

They passed the time catching up and trading gifts and souvenirs, most of them looking forward to the ceremony that was going to be done combining both Air Nomad and Water Tribe tradition. But for Katara and Zuko it was coming all too fast. Guests were beginning to arrive, and everything was being prepared.

The night before the wedding Zuko sat in his room looking down at the small gold bracelet he wore. It matched Katara's and he had a feeling he would soon have to go to a lot of trouble to hide it from Mai. With a sigh he took a scroll out of his bag and put it on his dresser to take to his sister the next day. His mother had come home one day after the war and it was as if all those years she was gone disappeared. She stayed with Zuko, but had plans to move to the Earth Kingdom again with Iroh and to rebuild a relationship with her daughter. The letter was for Azula asking her if she would see Ursa again. Zuko looked out the window and was trying to remember if there was anything else he needed to bring his sister when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said turning to greet them. He was surprised to see Aang in the doorway.

"Zuko, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did in the South Pole for me." The Avatar said awkwardly, even after all these years he was still the same kid at heart.

"Don't mention it," Zuko replied trying to keep the sullen tone out of his voice as he turned back to watch the sunset so Aang wouldn't see the pain on his face.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to do me one more favour," Zuko tensed wondering what else the kid could want or take from him. "Would you be my best man?" He asked coming to stand next to him, his hand resting on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko froze and struggled to keep the shock off his face. He glanced towards the boy, though he was really more of a man now, and wondered if he knew what was going on between Katara and him. All these things he was being asked to do as a test to see where loyalties lay. But looking into his eyes Zuko knew. Aang wasn't trying to be malicious or cruel, he was just being Aang. Happy, go lucking and trusting everyone Aang. He sighed and broke eye contact looking back out the window to watch the darkening sky.

"You should ask Sokka, you and he have been friends longer. And I'm sure it would mean more to Katara and Hakoda to have Sokka at your side," Zuko told him as he tried to think up more, believable, reasons that someone, anyone, else would be a better choice.

Aang shook his head, "Sokka will understand. It's because of you that Katara and I will be getting married tomorrow." He held up his hand to stop Zuko's protests, oblivious to the pain he was causing the man. "I won't have anyone else. I'll see you tomorrow at sunset so make sure you visit Azula early in the day. And, if she's up to it, she's welcome to attend as well." Zuko didn't say anything as he watched his friend and enemy leave, starring at the closed door he wondered what he did to deserve such punishment. He slammed his fist down on the window sill leaving a black scorch mark. He turned away from the window and sat on his bed, his head in his hands he did something he hadn't done in quite some time. He cried.

Suki and Toph helped Katara get ready, though Katara knew she should be excited for her wedding day she found herself looking at the gown with disgust. It was a soft blue with darker blue Air Nomadic style embroidery around the hem of the skirt and on the long, draping sleeves of the dress. The belt matched the same darker blue with a lighter blue design and white trim. As Suki helped her dress she found herself thinking of how it could have been. She wouldn't be wearing blue, she'd wear his colour, and she wouldn't have to wear such heavy makeup or have her hair done so elaborately. She could be on a beach…

Her hair was done up in an elaborate half bun leaving the bottom half of her hair to cascade around her shoulders and back. She had a more elegant version of her "hair loopies" as Sokka called them and she wore a headdress that her mother had worn at her wedding. Her makeup felt lighter than the last time she had it done in the city but she still preferred having a bare face.

"You look beautiful," Suki said as she finished and stepped away so Katara could see herself in the mirror.

"I look better in red," she mumbled. Suki frowned and looked to Toph who only shrugged.

* * *

Aang spent his time meditating alone, he wore his formal clothes with blue instead of the usual orange trim to show his respect for Katara's heritage. Sokka sat outside the room praying that Zuko and Katara had ended whatever it was that they had.

Zuko walked alone to his sister's home carrying the scroll under an arm. He sighed as he reached the door. The place was modest, about the same size as the apartment he and Uncle had shared when they lived in Ba Sing Se together. He knocked on the door and listened to the sounds of movement on the other side. Finally Azula opened the door, they both looked at each other in shock for a moment but Azula recovered first.  
"It's good to see you, Zuzu," she told him pulling him into a hug. She welcomed him in and told him to make herself comfortable while she made tea for them. Zuko looked around the room and noticed there was nothing Fire Nation visible. Her walls and furniture were all white and, he noticed as she sat across from him at the small table so were her clothes. Her face was bare of makeup and her hair was worn in a single lose braid, her eyes looked tired and for the first time in so many years free from anger. "How have you been Zuzu?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Alright I suppose. Busy. And you?" He asked not answering her question in detail. It was obvious she was trying to keep the fire Nation out of her mind, he didn't need to bring it up.

"Better than I have been in a long time," she replied looking down at her drink. "Zuko, I'm sorry for what I've done in the past. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, and I have something from someone else who wants to see you." He handed her the scroll and watched her face as she read it. Her expression didn't change but she was good up until the end about hiding her true feelings, a small part of him wondered if she was really better or if this was just another lie. _Azula always lies..._

"When you see Mother again tell her I would like to see her," was all she said after putting the scroll away.

"Also, the Avatar has asked if you want to attend his wedding. I'll be his best man so you would have to sit with Uncle and if you don't want to I understand."

"No, I'll go. I'm told that it's good for me to get out and be with people sometimes. The wedding is today right? I read about it the other day. I'll change into something nicer when we need to leave, until then tell me, how are Mai and Ty Lee?"

* * *

The water benders that had been invited had decorated the place with ice crystals and made and archway out of ice to keep with the Water Tribe traditions. Zuko watched as people slowly arrived, the each nation was present he could see the blues, greens and even a few reds mixing. Aang caught his eye and the pair walked to the arch where a sage waited for them. The crowd hushed and turned to watch as Toph, followed by Katara. Zuko watched her, trying to keep his face neutral, he didn't want to look upset and he didn't want to smile at her beauty either. Aang on the other hand beamed at her, Zuko saw her smile back but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. She reached the altar and Toph stood a few paces behind her like he did with Aang, the bridal party being made up of each of the four Nations added to the cultural unity the Avatar was promoting.

As the sage read the vows Zuko found himself watching Katara and noticed she wasn't looking at Aang. She was looking at him.

"I take you to be my husband," Katara said, repeating the words the sage gave her, her eyes never straying from Zuko's. "My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." And for a brief moment they could almost believe they were marrying each other, but when Aang leaned in to kiss Katara the illusion was broken. The sage interwove two strings of beads around the couples' hands.

"The beads symbolize the joining of your two families into one, may you live faithfully and happily till the end of your days." The audience clapped and Katara and Aang turned to face them, their bound hands in the air. One by one each of the guests came to greet the new couple in a long receiving line that had to be at the very least 500 if not 1000 people.

* * *

During the party afterwards Katara slipped away from Aang's side and found Zuko alone on the balcony. She glanced back at Aang, hesitating for a moment before going next to the man she couldn't love, he looked away from her as she laid her hand on his.

"If things were different. If we lived in a place without duty... would you be with me?"

"That place does not exist," Zuko replied pulling his hand away from her, Katara sighed and moved to his other side, holding his face in her hands so he couldn't turn away again. She gave him a small kiss on the lips, just the slightest touch.

"I'll pretend it's you," she told him trying to keep the tears from her eyes as she went back to the party. Zuko sighed as well and headed back to the party, as the best man he was obligated, with Toph, to escort the newlyweds to their chamber.

He didn't notice Hahn watching him or the look Azula had on her face as she left her hiding place. She had seen Katara heading towards her a Zuko on the balcony and had hid being a curtain after excusing herself. She wasn't eavesdropping she had told herself, she just didn't want to face the Water Tribe girl. Hahn caught Azula's eye and they shared the look of someone who knew a secret. And while Azula wanted to forget about it Hahn was already planning on how to use the Fire Lord's sister when the time came.

* * *

After leaving Katara and Aang, Toph went back to the party. Zuko told her to tell his uncle he was going to spend the night at Azula's. He watched the shadows moving in Katara and Aang's room for a few moments then left to find his sister, his mouth filled with the taste of bile.

"Azula, can I stay at your house for a few nights?" He asked prepared to tell her that he only wanted to stay to spend some time with her before he left for home in three days, but she didn't ask why.

"Of course, we'll go say good night to Uncle then," was all she said.

"You're trembling. You don't have to be scared," Aang told her as he watched Katara removed her makeup and take down her hair. "It's both of our first times. I promise I'll be gentle so I don't hurt you," he smiled and kissed Katara helping her to undress and then making love to her

The next morning Katara lay on her side, her back to Aang remembering. It had been so different with Zuko. It had hurt with him, it was their first time and she knew that it was supposed to. She knew the blood was normal too. And yet, despite the hurting and the blood the night with Zuko had been perfect, with Aang it didn't feel right. Aang rolled over and wrapped on arm around her, using his other to keep himself propped up.  
"That's pretty.," he commented lightly touching the golden bracelet on her wrist and interrupting her memories. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a present," she said softly returning to her daydreams.

* * *

**AN: So for once I'm actually going to put one of these in here lol. So here's the latest chapter, I hope I stayed in character with Azula. I mean she was rehabilitated, probably by the Dai Li, so it would make sense for her to be different but please, review i live for the feedback :)**


	6. The Affair

Zuko left for the Fire Nation a few days later. He bid farewell to Toph and left a message with Sokka that something urgent had arose while he was away and his presence was needed. He'd spent far too much time away from his throne as it was. He hoped Aang would understand and that Katara would forgive him. As Zuko headed towards the waiting airship, lost in his thoughts, his uncle accompanied him.

"I was thinking of coming back to my homeland for a visit," Iroh told his nephew once they were almost there. "Perhaps when I do the Fire Lord will be preparing for his own wedding." Zuko's stomach sank at his words. While he could tell his uncle, more like a father to him than Ozai had ever been, was half joking, he knew the country needed a Fire Lady soon. It had been years since there had been one and the nobles had expressed multiple times their desire for the parties there once were. Another way Zuko had to bring the Fire Nation back to how it was. The soldiers in the armies had been free to follow whatever path they chose and those that wished to stay were sent to be missionaries and peace keepers in the other nations.

"Perhaps Uncle," was all Zuko replied as he tried to ignore the look Iroh gave him. Saying their goodbyes Zuko boarded the airship and watched as the Earth Kingdom quickly faded away from his sight. He would miss it, he always found himself at peace there, but he needed to be away from Katara, at least until he could handle being around her again. Even if it meant he had to go years without seeing her, like last time.

* * *

Once he was home Zuko found himself wandering the halls, lost in thought. As much as he loved Katara they couldn't be together. She had a duty to perform, for her nation, the Avatar and for the world. _And so do I._ Zuko finally accepted as he realized he was standing at the gates that would lead him to Mai's house. He touched his pocket, the small box was still there. _I have a duty to my nation and to my people, I also owe Mai. _With a sigh Zuko left for her house, brushing of the protests of his attendants. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, moments later Mai was inviting him in. As she talked about what had been going on while he was away, Zuko found himself noticing everything about her that was different from Katara. Mai's eyes were still cold and aloof, though less so when she was looking at him. And her voice still carried the same bored, sarcastic tone. And, despite all the differences he found similarities too. And it was those similarities that helped him now. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, strengthening his resolve. _If Katara can sacrifice her happiness for others than so can I, _he told himself sternly.

"Mai, there's something I've been thinking about," he began slowly. Mai looked confused for a moment, but put down her tea and waited for him to finish. "It's been a long time since this country has had a Fire Lady, technically speaking even my mother wasn't one, since she left before Father was crowned. Perhaps it's time we had another one," he finished taking the box out of his pocket and opening it to show her. Inside lay a necklace with a pendant of dragons entwined in their courtship dance, one was white gold and the other yellow. Slowly Mai picked up the box and took the necklace into her hands. "I know traditionally our culture uses bracelets for marriage, but I saw these and I knew they would be perfect." _And it means I won't have to take off my bracelet._

"Zuko they're beautiful," Mai replied as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy." And for once she actually sounded it.

* * *

They opted to have a small wedding, only themselves and a Fire Sage were present. A large public appearance was held after-wards to formally introduce the Fire Nation's new Fire Lady. Mai smiled and greeted her people warmly while Zuko stayed next to her, a smile on his face as he watched her. He liked this new Mai, _Maybe I could learn to love her_, he thought as their eyes met. _I probably won't see Katara again for years and when she's like this it's almost as though Katara is here._

Time passed, the people loved Mai and Zuko found that being Fire Lady gave her a sense of freedom she never had, making her warmer, the complete opposite effect it had on Azula. And while Zuko wasn't as miserable as he was before, he still didn't love Mai in the same way he loved Katara. She was his friend and he cared about her, but he didn't feel passion, only obligation. As she began hinting that they should give the country an heir Zuko recoiled, he had only been with his new wife a few times, he always had excuses. With her wanting to have a child he would be expected to want an heir as well. For the moment he postponed, saying that the Avatar's visit would leave little time for anything of the sort and it would have to wait until after.

* * *

The morning Aang was due to arrive Zuko looked out the window watching for the familiar sky bison to come soaring towards his home, and soon enough he saw it. As he watched the bison land he noticed Aang wasn't alone in the saddle. Even from this distance he could recognize the portly figure of his uncle and the person wearing blue could only be Katara. He slammed his fist against the window sill, startling his attendant. _Why is she here? It's just supposed to be Aang._ Regaining his composure he found Mai and together they walked to meet the trio.

"Uncle, it's great to see you. I wasn't expecting you," he said pulling the older man into a hug while Mai made small talk with Aang and Katara.

"I had to see my new niece, though I wish you had an actual wedding, I would've closed the shop to come. Now, let's see your bracelets," Iroh said taking Zuko's hand.

"We went the nontraditional route, we chose to wear necklaces instead," Mai said cutting in. Iroh looked at the bracelet his nephew wore, he had seen it, he was sure. He knew it was a wedding bracelet, he could tell from the craftsmanship.

"Well let's see the necklaces then," Iroh replied lowering Zuko's hand and pushing the bracelet from his thoughts. As Mai sowed off her necklace to Iroh Zuko made pleasantries with Aang and Katara before they five of the headed inside for dinner together.

"It'll take a long time yet, another 20 years at least, until the world is back they way it was before the war," Aang finished tiredly putting away his reports. Zuko nodded, he had been channeling as much funds as he could into helping the rest of the world rebuild and had greatly lessened the numbers of his military. A large amount of his people worked in helping the other nations as well.

"We knew it would take a long time to heal everything, the war lasted a hundred years, we're lucky everything is going as well as it is," Zuko told his friend. He was able to revert back to his old self when he was alone with Aang, as if the past year hadn't happened.

"You're right of course. Oh, congratulations on you and Mai. I didn't want to interrupt your uncle yesterday," Aang said, instantly brightening up. "If I knew you were getting married Katara and I would've come. Iroh told us on the way, he was so happy you two had gotten married, apparently he and Mai ha quiet a lot in common when it comes to tea."

"After the large ordeal your wedding was Mai and I wanted something quiet."

"I'm happy for you either way. What do you say we go down to the market and meet up with Katara? Mai and Iroh are welcome to come along as well."

"I'll send for them while I change into something less formal," Zuko replied getting up. "If you wait by the main gate I'll be there shortly."

* * *

After he had changed into his casual clothes he made his way to the main gate and the four of them left for the market together. Zuko dutifully took Mai's hand as she made small talk with Aang. Zuko quietly looked around, pretending to be looking at the goods for sale and not for his friend's wife.

"There she is!" Aang called pointing and racing over to her, Zuko watched as they closed the distance Katara smile and give Aang a peck on the cheek in greeting.

"Iroh I see you've dragged the newlywed Fire Nation royals from the palace," she joked as she gave Mai and Zuko an awkward hug.

"Everyone needs some time to relax," Iroh said wisely. "There's a great baked goods stand not far from here, you know. Shall we?" Iroh led the way to a small booth and ordered for everyone, ignoring their protests. Zuko watched Aang look hesitantly as the cake, he knew the Avatar wasn't a fan of Fire Nation cuisine, but to both of their surprise he seemed to really enjoy it.

"Katara you need to try this one," he exclaimed as he fed a piece to his wife, at that exact moment Iroh looked over at his nephew and saw the look on his face and connected where the bracelet he saw Katara wear, and the one he now noticed Zuko also sported, was from.

"Nephew!" He admonished, startling the young man. Zuko flushed and walked off muttering something unintelligible.

"I've never seen him like this before," Aang said quietly after Zuko was out of ear shot.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Katara offered, catching the glare Mai shot her she hastened to explain. "We really bonded when he took me to find the man who killed my mother, maybe it's something he wants to keep from family for a reason." Mai frowned, suspicious, but she and Aang agreed to let her go.

"They believe you are distant. They're worried about you," Katara said quietly finding Zuko on the edge of the town watching the water. "So am I."

"I can tell. Laughing at the market, holding hands, a kiss when he greets you," Zuko replied bitterly, letting the mask drop and allowing himself to feel all the emotions he kept hidden within.

"He's my husband, Zuko" Katara said with a sigh resisting the urge to touch him. "I remember that his happiness comes before mine."

"Yes well, forgive m if I thought you might find it harder performing this elaborate act."

"Am I not allowed to be as close to happiness as I can, or should I mourn a love that never existed? I am living with this Zuko, as you said we had to." Katara argued, her voice rising, she wanted to yell and fight, but not in public. She would dishonour too many if she did that.

"I feel like I'm being tortured having to watch you act like this. With every look he gives you I get sicker and sicker. There is a burning in me, I feel like I'm on fire and the guilt is eating me. I want to be rid of this, but can't. Does it make you happy to know that?" Zuko snapped back, also trying to keep his voice down.

"Is there anywhere we can go?" Katara asked desperately "Somewhere we can be alone and forget about duty."

"There's a secret garden in the palace, behind a curtain of vines. It's attached to the Turtle Duck pond. We can both get there without being seen, and I will go there anytime to be with you," Zuko said remembering the garden, he had only seen it once when he was very young, only his parents, Azula and himself knew about it, his father had ordered it built for Ursa to give her a place of peace.

"Tonight then, I'll meet you there after Aang and Mai are asleep."

* * *

That night after Aang was sound asleep she crept out to the turtle duck pond and searched along the walls for the hidden door, finding it at last she slipped inside and gasped. The garden was beautiful, small candles gently illuminated the small enclosure and the flowers, left to grow wild and natural were beautiful. Tearing her eyes away from the calm waterfall and pond she noticed Zuko was already there. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight, he looked the same as in the old days, his hair loose and the sweet yet awkward smile she fell in love with was back.

"Did you get away alright?" She asked breaking away and sitting next to the water.

"The Blue Spirit can always get away alright," he replied almost smug. "Of course, Mai's sleeping. I take late night walks often so even if she were to wake up she wouldn't suspect anything. But enough, we only have tonight. You and Aang leave tomorrow and won't be back until winter for the dinner and the signing of the Avatar's declaration that all nations band together to rebuild." With that he kissed Katara, gently at first, becoming more passionate as he pulled her down into the grass. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but his heart told him it was right, so he pushed aside his feelings of guilt and let himself enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Okay so latest chapter. This has been sitting open on my computer for days now so I understand if you are grumpy it took so long. We're about halfway done the story, my aim is to end around chapter 10 or 12. And please the feedback, I love hearing what you think.**


	7. A Treaty Signed and a New Generation

Summer faded to fall and though the weather didn't change much Zuko could feel the change in the air. Soon it would be winter and he would be holding the dinner and ball for Aang to get all the nations to formally sign an agreement to help the world.

Zuko sat in his office going over the paperwork, there was so much more of it than he had ever thought. The guest list for the gathering was quite large, all the royal families would be attending as well as any noble families that had wealth they could spare. Hakoda would be sending Sokka in his stead, with Suki and their little girl Satomi. Toph and the Bei Fongs would be attending, as well as Uncle his mother and Azula. From the Northern tribe Zuko wasn't sure who would be attending. Their chief Arnook was getting older and not up to the long journey to the Fire Nation, Zuko suspected that he would be sending his second, Hahn, in his place. Zuko didn't know much about Hahn other than his experiences when they had fought. Sokka had told him that he had been engaged to Princess Yue, Arnook's only heir and was given the role of becoming the next chief for this reason.

Zuko looked up from his papers when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open," he called setting aside the guest list, he would go over it again with Mai later and see if there was anyone she wanted to invite just for fun. Mai opened the door and gently closed it behind her before she went to sit across from her husband.

"How goes the guest list?" she asked gesturing to the open scrolls on the table. Zuko sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's a lot more work than I think it's worth, but I think I have every notable person there. The royal families of course along with all the noble and wealthy families I could think of. Invitations will be sent out to those who aren't already aware at the end of the week."

"We should invite the Kyoshi Warriors as well. They helped so much during the war and continue to work on their own. Also Ty Lee is with them, it would be nice to see her again." Zuko nodded and added the Kyoshi Warriors to the list quickly.

"So what have you been up to all day?" he asked, Mai had been sick lately and he had asked her many times to go see one of the healers.

"I went to see a healer this morning, I know, I know, it's about time. She said nothing was seriously wrong it's a common symptom." Zuko frowned, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Common symptom of what?" he asked finally giving up on trying to guess.

"Zuko," Mai said softly as she took his hand and smiled. She pulled his arm over the table and placed his palm on her belly. "You're going to have an heir." Zuko froze, though the position he was in was very uncomfortable he forgot all about it. He was going to have a child, he wasn't quite sure when it had happened, he had begun spending more night with Mai so he couldn't keep a clear track. He looked at his wife and saw that she was absolutely glowing and for the first time he wondered if he would be a good father. He wouldn't be like his father that was certain, he hoped in fact that he might be like his uncle. Zuko stood and made his way to Mai's side of the table and pulled her into a hug.

"This is wonderful news," he told her as he kissed her cheek. "Do they know when you're due?"

"Well they can't be certain, but they think he was conceived around the tenth of jiu yuè and so would be due early liù yuè."

"He?" Zuko asked with a laugh as he pulled away to look at her, there was no possible way of knowing until the child was born what the gender would be. Mai blushed slightly.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I just have a feeling that our child will be a boy."

"Well, let's not start choosing names and decorating his room until we know. Now go, relax a little. I'm going to finish up here and then we'll have lunch." Zuko kissed his wife on the forehead and headed back to his scroll double check that he had everyone on the list before giving it to one of his advisors to send out. As Mai left Zuko found himself deep in thought, not about the dinner, but about his child. To his surprise he was actually excited for it, the baby made Mai so happy and perhaps the fact that he was happy by this news meant that once and for all he could stop what he had with Katara.

* * *

A month had passed since Mai had told Zuko about the baby and it was early shí èr yuè. They had just come back from Mai's parent's house having told them the news. Zuko was waiting until his Uncle and his mother came to tell them in person. They would be arriving in less than a week. Aang and the major royals were already there, though it was Zuko's home and Nation he let Aang lead the proceedings.

"Thank you all for attending, Sokka Water Tribe, Hahn Water Tribe and King Kuei of the Earth Kigdom," Aang greeted and nodded to each in turn.

"You will be the leader of this alliance and Chief Hakoda's daughter your wife, and I'm assuming second in command. Will Chief Hakoda not be joining us?" Hahn asked, ignoring Sokka. Aang held back a sigh, the two Water Tribesmen had never gotten along.

"My father has chosen to send me in his place much like how you were sent in place of Chief Arnook," Sokka replied tersely. While Hahn had been chosen to go because Arnook wasn't doing well, his own father was planning on stepping down from his position and letting the new generation take over.

"On the next full moon, everyone will be represented," Aang said dodging the question. He didn't need to explain Hakoda's absence and he didn't' want to get involved in their dislike for each other.

"A lot can happen in a month," Hahn said to himself, though the others ignored him and turned talk to how the signing and dinner would go.

* * *

The week passed quickly and soon Zuko found his home filled with people. At the dinner Zuko sat at head of one side while Aang sat at the other, for this Zuko was grateful, it meant that Katara was far away and he could share his wife's enthusiasm as they told everyone the news. From his end of the table Zuko could just make out Katara, she had been listening to him tell the guest about how Mai was convinced she was carrying a son and how she already had decided the name Sheng Li perfect for their prince. Zuko's smile faded a little when he saw the look on Katara's face, but resolved to talk to her later. The rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully and Zuko enjoyed letting Mai talk while he listened and would add a comment now and again. He was having a great time watching his guests interact with one another. His uncle and mother were sitting on Mai's right and he was listening intently on how Mai had chosen the name. On his left Zuko had the Earth King who was chatting pleasantly with Ty Lee about his bear Bosco and down from them a bit sat Toph and the mechanists's son. Teo he believed his name was. Zuko smiled a little as he watched the two interact, perhaps there would be another wedding soon and then all the gaang would be married. Zuko's eyes slid down the table to Azula, she had chosen not to sit close with the Fire Nation family and instead found herself sitting next to Hahn. Zuko frowned a little, he wasn't sure if he liked the way Hahn seemed to be talking to her, but she was Azula and she knew how to take care of herself and then some.

After dinner and before the dancing and festivities began Aang made his great speech and one by one, beginning with Zuko, the royals, then the noble and wealthy signed the treaty in favour of an alliance to do all they could to help in any way they could with the rebuilding of the world.

"For the first time in over a hundred years this world stands united," Aang said lifting the scroll for all to see, the room was filled with applause and as Aang packed it safely into a wooden box music was beginning to play. The business portion of the evening was over, it was time for the celebration of the global unity to begin.

Zuko danced once with Mai before she decided to sit out with Azula and Ursa. The healers had warned Mai to take things very easy, thing weren't going as smoothly as they hoped and everyone was concerned about the unborn baby. While Mai sat and watched Zuko stole Ty Lee for a dance and even danced once with Toph, though the dance with Toph was more ridiculous than trying to be elegant. When he stopped to catch his breath and chat with some of the men Katara caught his eye and then headed down a corridor. Excusing himself from the group Zuko slowly headed down the same corridor as she did.

A pair of hands pulled him into a shadow and kissed his lips. Zuko didn't protest though he did feel a twinge of guilt when he thought of his wife in the main chamber.

"How many did you love before me?" Katara asked softly as she broke their kiss.

"None."

"And after me?" she persisted and she traced the shape of his face in the dark.

"None in the same way I love you," he replied. While it was true, he loved no one like he love Katara he couldn't say, even to himself, that he didn't love his wife. He just loved her in a different way.

* * *

Hahn had watched the Fire Lord and the Avatar's wife leave, he looked around and realized that no one but him had noticed, there was just too much going on. He searched for the Avatar and gently pulled him aside.

"May I speak with you?" he asked softly. Aang frowned, confused, but nodded. They spoke softly in a corner of the room away from the others.

Katara smiled and pulled him through a door way that lead only to a broom closet. After a short, time they leave, Katara first and then Zuko going down a different corridor. They rejoined the party without drawing much attention to themselves.

* * *

After Hahn finished speaking with the Avatar he went back to the festivities. Aang remained where he was for a moment before looking around to see if he could find Katara. He found her with Sokka, Suki and the little baby Satomi.

"Here you are," Aang said with a laugh, "I thought I lost you."

"I was just saying good night to Sokka and Suki, and little Satomi," she added touching the baby's feathery hair.

"It's getting late and Satomi needs to go to bed or she'll be crabby tomorrow," Suki said with a smile. "You're so good with children Katara, I can't wait until you and Aang have your own." As they leave Sokka glanced suspiciously at his sister, he had notice that Zuko had been absent earlier. He sighed inwardly, he had a feeling that they hadn't ended anything.

* * *

Most of the guests leave within a few days of the dinner Toph, Iroh, Ursa and Azula had all left together with the Earth King that morning and only Katara, Aang, Sokka and Suki were left. While Mai sat on the balcony with Suki, Sokka and Satomi Zuko excused himself, claiming he had a bit of paper work he wanted to go over before nightfall. Sokka watched him leave and shook his head sadly.

Looking around carefully Zuko went through the hidden door to his and Katara's little oasis and found her already waiting for him.

"How did you escape Aang?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"He wanted to speak to Roku about what he's doing, he's on Crescent Island with Appa and Momo," she replied watching the reflection of the sunset on the water. "What do you think happened to them? Roku's children," she asked suddenly.

"Well I know one at least got married and had children and that there was a daughter who got married and had children of her own. Roku is my great-grandfather on my mother side," he replied surprised he hadn't told her this before. "As for the others, who knows. They had lives and just lived."

"I find myself imaging a home for us, much like the quiet cottage Roku once had," she said with a smile. "I decorate it. Scrolls and book against one wall, a window facing the sunrise with candles so you can meditate... a child."

"Would it be his or mine?" Zuko asked having a feeling that Katara was about to deliver the same news Mai had given him not that long ago. He found that he wasn't as happy to hear it, probably because he knew the little life inside her probably wasn't his.

"I have no way to tell, unless they're a bender now would I? I love Aang, as I'm sure you love Mai. I only wish that the spirits had allowed us to be together, without having to lie and cheat."

* * *

Appa landed softly, it was only just after nightfall he headed towards the room Zuko had given him where he found Sokka.

"Sokka? What're you doing? Where's Katara?" he asked looking around as Sokka froze.

"I was looking for a tea Katara mentioned she had that would help Suki sleep," he explained as he headed towards the door. "I'm not sure where Katara is, she mentioned having to go down to the kitchens. When she gets back can you ask her about that tea?" He waited until Aang nodded before leaving and running to the turtle duck pond he had seen Them go to before.

"You're going to get caught! Both of you! He's looking for you right now,

he'll see you! I told you this would happen!" Sokka said in a harsh whisper as he found them heading towards the palace

"Go down that corridor, it passes by the servant quarters, he won't see you if you go that way," Zuko said pointing the way. He gave Katara a peck on the cheek and a smile of gratitude to Sokka before heading off in his own direction.

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of lying for you," Sokka muttered as he hurried down the corridor with his sister. "I'm sick of it."

"Then don't do it," Katara replied as she reached her room. She took a deep breath before opening the door. "There was a serving girl who burned herself quite badly on the kitchen fires, she's doing better now," she said with a smile as she got ready for bed.

"I didn't ask were you were. Your heart is pounding," he observed placing his hand over her heart, while he wasn't as trained as Toph even he could feel it through the stone floor.

"Is it?" Katara asked innocently as she slid into bed. "Probably from worry about the girl, she hopefully won't have any scars."

"Katara?" Aang asked, his voice a little unsure. "Is there anything I can do to make you happier. I want to make you happy."

"I'm fine. I have a kind husband and we have a child on the way, what more could I ask for?" she smiled and gave Aang a peck on the cheek before turning over to go to sleep.

**AN: I looked up what the months and days of the week were in Chinese (I think this is mandarin, but I'm not positive) I opted to use Chinese because to me, the Fire Nation seems to have been based very heavily on that culture. Also because the Fire Nation has been "in power" for so long it makes sense to me that the other nations would use the same names, though they do have their own. The Fire Nation method is just the most common. Jiu yuè is September and liù yuè is June. This chapter was very hard for me to write and I'm amazed it turned out as long as it did. As usual please review, there's a handy little guide on my profile for those who just aren't sure how to do a good review. In case it's a little unclear Katara is due around the same time as Mai, though a couple months later. And she is pregnant with Tenzin, no steam babies yet lol. The next chapter will focus more on Hahn and Azula as well as Mai and Zuko. There may also be a bit of a confrontation between Zuko and Aang…. Katara of course will be taking it easy, not good for a pregnant lady to be flying all across the world after all.**


	8. Treachery Exposed

_Before Hahn had left for the Fire Nation he had sat down with __Umerk, the Grand__ Vizier in secret. Umerk had advised Arnook and he had already begun advising Hahn on how to be a powerful ruler._

"_Katara is in love with Zuko. I'd even bet they're intimate. If you expose them it will break the Avatar's heart and his hold on the other royal families," Umerk said in a whisper as he stroked his long beard, though he knew no one else was around to over hear them._

"_How?" Hahn asked softly, he wanted more power, and would be satisfied with the Northern Tribe, but Umerk kept telling him he could have more than he imagined if he wanted._

"_With Aang's champion, best man and friend shown to be his greatest betrayer, we'll take the Fire Nation."_

"_And your price?"_

"_I want you on Zuko's throne." Umerk smiled and continued. "With Zuko in disgrace the Fire Nation will be weak. Zuko may even die in Avatar rage, I've seen it. And Zuko has no heirs. That leaves you as the only one left to inherit the throne without launching the nation into civil war. When the throne falls apart we'll go and pick up the pieces."_

"_But how could I claim the throne? Zuko has a wife and sister who could claim the throne before I could. And what if his wife gets pregnant? Besides I am already set to inherit the Northern Water Tribe."_

"_The Water Tribe is remote and doesn't have the amount of power and influence as the Fire Nation, you know that. No one would accept an infant as their ruler, besides woman miscarry and babies die all the time. Who knows that may happen." Umerk said, nothing deterring him the slightest. "There is still one step that must be made before we can even begin the rest, and this one will need time, perhaps years, to be believable and not arouse suspicion."_

"_And what might that be?" Hahn asked, liking the sound of this plan very much._

"_Be Azula's husband. With you married to the Fire Lord's sister, married before our plan is set to take place, no one would suspect if you became Fire Lord through Azula because it wasn't sudden. At the moment she holds no power so no one could accuse you of marrying her for that sole purpose. Marry and try to have heirs as soon as possible so the Fire Nation will see that you are far better suited to rule than Mai."_

"_And if the plan fails? What then?"__ Hahn asked, Azula was an attractive woman so the thought of marrying her wasn't absolutely horrible. _

"_It won't fail." Umerk smiled and nodded. _

_

* * *

_

"Zuko? Can I talk to you?" Aang asked steering his friend away from the others as they packed Appa. Zuko nodded and walked with him. "Do you think it's possible that I might be so blinded by love that I might not see deception right in front of me?" Aang reached into his tunic and pulled out a pressed flower, Zuko recognized it as one of the flowers that grew in their oasis. "I found this, hidden in Katara's bags. Do you think she is seeing someone else? Has she mentioned anything to you?" Zuko thought about how she acted around him, it was clear that she loved her husband the same way he himself loved his wife.

"No," Zuko said shaking his head.

"I'll be leaving for a visit to the other Nations after Katara gives birth." Aang said dropping the flower like it burned his skin. "I hate to leave her and the baby so soon, but I can't put off my Avatar duties. Could you check in on her? I can't ask anyone else. It will be a good opportunity for you to visit your uncle as well, take a break." Aang watched Katara play with Momo and talk with the others. "I know, I'm acting like a child. Usually I can read people, but with Katara I feel like I can't be neutral to make an accurate reading."

"You really love her," Zuko stated watching the woman a well. His heart felt heavy and he was filled with a guilt he hadn't felt since he had betrayed his uncle.

"I do, so much. I didn't know how empty I was before her. I've loved her since the moment I first saw her. And when I see this flower it's like fire, burning my skin."

"The flower doesn't mean anything. Katara loves you, I'm sure of it," Zuko argued.

"If you say so," Aang replied before giving his friend a hug. "I won't see you again until our next meeting with treaty members. I'll only be gone from Katara's side for a month or so, Toph and Iroh said they'd look in on Katara when they could so you'll only need to check on her the first week. Until the next time."

* * *

A few days after most of the guests had left Azula stopped to speak with Zuko.

"I'm going to the North Pole," she told him as they sat at the turtle duck pond together. "Hahn of the Northern Tribe has asked me to marry him."

"Hahn? And you said yes?" Zuko asked in shock. "You barely know each other."

"We've met a few times at dinners. I don't love him," she added looking at her brother. "But I don't have many options. He's offering me a life far from the Fire Nation, far away from all my mistakes. I know I probably won't get the chance to be married and have anything resembling a normal life otherwise. Do I have your blessing?" Zuko sighed, he couldn't imagine his sister living with Hahn, but she had a point. Being in her old home was hard on her, she needed time away from it, and perhaps the North Pole would give her the peace she needed.

"You have my blessing," he told her with a small one armed hug.

"There's also an advantage for you. With me living in the North and marrying the next Chief you'll have great political connections."

A few days later Azula left on the airship bound for the North Pole with Hahn. They were going to have a wedding in Water Tribe culture, Zuko wouldn't be able to go, but his mother and Uncle would go for him. As he watched the ship fade out of sight he hoped Azula was making the right choice.

* * *

Months passed and in mid wǔ yuè Mai went into labour, a month earlier than the healers had told them. After several anxious hours of Zuko pacing outside her room the healers finally allowed him in. Mai looked up at him with a tired smile on her face as Zuko reached out to hold his tiny son, Sheng Li, in his arms for the first time.

"He's our only one," Mai said as Zuko sat down on the bed next to his wife. "There were so many complications, they say it's a miracle he's alive at all. We won't be able to have any more." Her eyes filled with tears, she loved her son and wished she could provide him with siblings and a big family full of love.

"It's alright," Zuko whispered as he hugged Mai, minding the small sleeping bundle in his arms. "And baby makes three. We'll be fine."

Mai and Zuko watched their little one grow and get healthier each passing week, in late bā yuè they received a letter from Aang and Katara. They had a son as well, Tenzin. As Zuko read the words aloud while Mai fed Sheng Li he felt his heart sink just a little when he read that he already showed the beginnings of Airbending, his little baby sneezes had a tendency to ruffle hair and clothes. The letter also said that Aang would be leaving for his journey the beginning of shí yuè.

"Will you be coming with me when I go to the Earth Kingdom" Zuko asked putting the letter down. Mai shook her head and picked up the son.

"No, I don't think Sheng Li will be old enough to travel. As much as I'd love to see your mother and uncle again I don't feel comfortable bringing him on such a long trip. Besides, someone needs to stay and watch the home front. We'll be fine."

And so, when the time came Zuko set out alone. He arrived at his uncle's home in good time and decided he would go check on Katara the next morning. Toph now had her own home with her fiancé Teo so it was just Zuko, Iroh and his mother. They talked about Azula's wedding and he was happy to hear that she was doing well and she liked Northern life.

When he went to sleep that night Zuko wondered if he would do the right thing tomorrow. His resolve was usually so strong, but Katara seemed to be able to weaken him in a way no one else could.

He woke the next morning so nervous he couldn't eat and instead went straight to Aang and Katara's home. Taking a deep breath knocked on the door and soon was being let in by the woman he loved so much.

"Zuko!" She cried giving him a hug as she pulled him into the living room. Zuko looked around curious, he hadn't seen her home before. It was simply decorated reminding him a lot of the temples he had gone to. "It's so good to see you, Aang said you'd be coming for a few days to help with Tenzin."

"Yeah, I can't stay long, I'll have to be on a ship back home at the end of the week. But I spoke to my mother and Uncle. Both would be more than happy to help out, Uncle offered you the guest room if you like." Zuko said as Katara went into the next room and brought out the small boy.

"I'd love to, your uncle's tea is the best and a few nights of sleep would be nice. This is Tenzin," she said gently putting the boy in Zuko's arms. Zuko looked down at him, he had slightly tanned skin like Katara, but Aang's big grey eyes.

"He's a wonderful child. Perhaps he Sheng Li will be friends when they are older." Katara nodded with a small smile and the two passed the day talking about the challenges of parenthood and small talk. Both clearly trying not to cave into their temptations and be the good spouses they pretended to be.

But late at night, both tired from taking turns getting up to tend to the baby, their façade was over. They had spent half the night in the roles of husband and wife together like they had only dreamed. Even though Zuko had started the night sleeping lightly on cushions in the living room when morning came Zuko lay on his back with Katara's tanned arm across his chest.

Aang's hurt filled words floated around in his mind and he sat up suddenly waking Katara.

"This is wrong, Katara." Zuko stated as he hurriedly got dressed. Katara sat up and watched Zuko, her eyes downcast.

"I know. I don't want to hurt Aang anymore, if he were to find out it would kill him. And Tenzin, if we keep doing this it will hurt both our children." Zuko looked at Katara and sighed.

"I think it would be best if I left, I'll tell my uncle I received a messenger hawk and needed to go home. We won't do this again. Goodbye," Zuko went back to the tea shop and did as he said, the next morning Katara brought Tenzin and a few necessities to the tea shop and Zuko took an airship back home.

* * *

"What can I say? I missed my wife and son," Zuko said when Mai was surprised to see him home so soon. Zuko wrote to Aang telling him because of his duty he had been unable to stay with Katara the full week and she was staying with his family. Aang replied a few weeks later saying he understood and he was thankful for him going to check in on her even if it was for a short time.

Feeling disgusted with himself Zuko slipped away to the small oasis he and Katara shared. He felt so tempted to burn the whole thing to the ground, but didn't want to destroy the garden his father had made for his mother all those years ago. Instead he took off the golden bracelet he wore and dropped it into the water and watched it sink out of sight. He stayed up late into the night and changed the lock on the door himself so that only a Firebender could enter and turned his back on their place.

Soon enough it was the winter solstice again and time for the meeting of the nations. The Fire Nation played hosts again as they were still after all this time the richest of the nations. The ships arrived in greater number than before and the dinner and conference afterwards are filled with business talk, the various ideas each guest had for way to continue improvement. Once the official business was over the fun began. Music played and there was laughter and dancing and the nations mingled.

"Zuko!" Aang called, the Fire Lord turned and went over to where Aang stood with Katara. "Seems I worried for nothing," the monk said glancing quickly at Katara. Zuko smiled and nodded, he wished things could've been different between him and Katara, but he was glad they could finally put the lying behind them.

"May I dance with Lady Avatar, or does Fire Lord Zuko have the next one?" Hahn asked as he approached the small group, Azula and Mai following him.

"That's right," Aang said looking between his friend and wife. "You've never danced with Katara before!" Zuko glanced at his wife and shook his head.

"No, I can't. Really, let Hahn go, I'd like to catch up with my sister."

"Come one Zuko, it's just a dance. Azula will still be here after it's finished" Mai said rolling her eyes as Hahn pushed him forwards to dance.

"A new song for the Fire Lord," Hahn called to the orchestra. "Something slow." Awkwardly Zuko took Katara's hand and they went to floor to dance.

"Why did you lock it?" Katara asked softly, looking back at the others.

"You know why." He replied equally quiet, trying to watch his feet. Dancing was not his strong point, he and Mai preferred to sit and talk with friends at functions like this.

"Meet me there in an hour or I'll die," Katara said as the song ended and she returned to Aang's side.

"Looks like we still have a few things we could teach each other, dancing being one of them," Aang laughed. Zuko smiled and went to sit down with his wife and sister, asking how she was liking it up at the North.

"Accuse him now," Hahn whispered to Umerk as they watched, unbeknownst to the others.

"No, no, no. Have patience," Umerk replied. "We'll have more than accusations."

Zuko got up and left, saying was going to check on Sheng Li and get some fresh air. Mai nodded and went back to admiring Azula's betrothal necklace.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked noticing how quiet Katara was being. He touched her forehead checking to see if she had a temperature.

"I'm just feeling a little tired, that's all," she said getting up. "Tenzin didn't sleep well last night. I might just go and have a small nap."

"Of course," Aang nodded kissing her on the cheek. "I'll come and get you before the night's over." Katara nodded and headed towards her room before turning and going to the turtle duck pond where Zuko was already waiting for her.

Back in the celebration Umerk caught Hahn's eye and gave him a small nod. Now was the time to act.

"Friends, friends hear me! We've forgotten the lunar eclipse tonight!" Umerk called moving to the centre of the room. "We should be out there watching it." A few of the water people nodded in agreement, the lunar eclipse was as important a day for them as the solar eclipse was for the Fire Nation.

"No. Tonight is reason for an exception," Sokka said getting up. "It's not fair to honour our culture and leave out the rest of the nations."

"But the treaty signed is meant to have cultural unity, surely it is not neglected already?" Umerk argued. "Any can come and join us, regardless of their nation. What do you say Avatar Aang?"

"We shall honour it, but only for a few hours. Where's Zuko?" Aang asked looking around, he knew the eclipse was something his friend would like to see.

* * *

"I miss the South Pole," Katara said quietly looking at the water.

"Katara, I thought we ended this," Zuko whispered, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't hurt his family and friend.

"We did, I didn't ask you to come here for that, regardless of how much I love you." Katara said with a sigh. She didn't want to hurt Aang anymore, she felt such horrible guilt for deceiving him after all these years and she knew she was about to make it worse. "Zuko, I'm pregnant. And I think it's yours."

"You can't be, we were only together once since you had Tenzin. All those other times before you never got pregnant by me. Are you sure it's not Aang's?" He asked panicking. He could end things with Katara as they stood now, but letting another man raise his child? He wanted to be a great father, be there for his children. He couldn't do that if someone else believed they were the father.

"It has to be, for me to be pregnant now and know it, it could only be yours. Aang wasn't home in time for it to have been his." Katara told him gently taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "What we do? I want my baby to know their father."

"I don't know," Zuko sighed.

"We'll think of something," Katara whispered before leaning in to give him a kiss. Suddenly people from the party started flowing into the courtyard. He looked up at the sky and noticed the moon slowly begin to turn red. A lunar eclipse, they had come to see it. All his thoughts and observations came within seconds and he pulled away from Katara, hoping no one saw how close they had been.

"Katara?" Aang's voice was heard among the crowd. "Is someone with..."He stopped dead and stared at the pair, the crowd with them silent. "No."

Few had chosen to go, even some of the Water Tribesmen had opted to remain leaving a group of little over a dozen. Aang was thankful for this now, fewer people to see his shame. On the outside Aang looked only shocked, but on the inside he felt as though he were dying. He had never felt pain like this, it was worse than when he found out he was the last of his people or when Appa was taken.

"I see how it is here. Our money is good enough, our alliance is good enough, but our women you pass among your friends like a whore!" Umerk cried breaking through to the front.

"It's not like that," Katara pleaded, but Umerk cut her off.

"I see no tribeswoman of mine here! I will see this peace end," Umerk declared turning and leaving, the Water Tribesmen following him.

"You have brought the allegiance to shame. Who would fight for this?" Hahn asked bitterly turning to follow Umerk. Azula looked back on her brother and shook her head sadly before following her husband, there was nothing she could do for them.

Aang's calm demeanor snapped and he shook with fury, turning on Zuko.

"How could you? I trusted you!" He screamed as he hit him with a strong air current. Zuko grunted in pain as the air hit him and threw him against the stone wall, ten feet behind him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Zuko!" Katara cried, trying to fight back with her Waterbending, but the moon was fully eclipsed, she was powerless. Sokka ran forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the two men she loved. Aang ignored everything, but Zuko.

"Fight back!" He ordered slamming another blast of air at his old friend. Zuko shook his head and let Aang continue to blast air at him, half hoping he'd kill him. He deserved it. Finally, Aang Earthbended the stone wall behind Zuko, making arm and leg shackles, preventing him from moving. Aang cast Zuko one last look before turning and going inside, Earthbending the entrance to the courtyard shut. After he was gone, Zuko hung his head and let a few tears fall.

* * *

Hours later it seemed Aang came back. "I came to apologize," he said walking towards Zuko. "I've been selfish, arrogantly thinking that perhaps I'd given enough. At least enough to deserve, if not your friendship then at least your respect. You have a home. A kingdom. Why was it not enough? Tell me." Aang demanded, pacing back and forth in front of him. "Tell me! You do not know what you have done! Everything is destroyed, everything! All because you didn't have enough," he yelled, enforcing each word. "'She loves you I am sure of it'," Aang mocked, imitating Zuko's voice. "You elbow leech. How I wish that I hadn't saved your pathetic life from the Yuyan archers all those years ago. I curse that day. So here's your punishment, as we speak the Water Tribes are talking of abandoning the treaty, some of the Earth Kingdom as well. Sokka is trying to keep the south together, but for what?"

Zuko watched Aang, his heart filled with pain and guilt he didn't know he could experience, but he remained quiet. He deserved this. Aang shook his head angrily and stormed off again.

* * *

Heading down the corridor Sokka caught up with Aang and put himself in front of the door blocking it with his arms.

"I won't let you harm her," he said forcefully, Aang rolled his eyes and moved him out of the way.

"How long?" Aang asked once he was inside the room. Katara sat on the bed, her hands in her lap and her head down.

"Since the caves in Ba Sing Se," She admitted. "We both tried to deny it, we didn't want I to be like this. But when he came to the tournament instead of you I thought it was a sign from the spirits. I didn't know that you had asked him to fight in your stead. And he didn't realize it was me he was fighting for. No one told us. All this time my heart has been his just as much as it has been yours, and I am sorry. He tried harder than you can possibly imagine to stop this, because he cares about you."

Aang entered Zuko's makeshift prison with Katara in tow, he released the bindings around Zuko's wrists and legs.

"I will forgive you," he said in his calm, monk like manner. "But you will never see each other again."

**Second last chapter! Only one more chapter and then a short epilogue and then _After There Was Oma and Shu_ will be finished. Thanks to everyone who as stuck with me so far and fr the great reviewers who give me constructive criticism. You've really helped me become a better writer. A little of the time line for you in English, Sheng Li was born in May, Tenzin was born in August and Aang let for his trip in October. It isn't stated, but Azula and Hahn were married a few weeks after they got to the North. At the time of the celebration she wasn't pregnant. Keep reading, we're almost at the end ^-^**


	9. The End

In the Northern Tribe Umerk passed back and forth angrily. Their plan had all but failed. Sokka had managed to keep Southern Tribe together with the alliance and Aang's surprising show of forgiveness had taken his hold from most of the Northern Tribe.

"Everything was going how it should have," he muttered in frustration. "The Avatar had seemed so close to killing the stupid Fire Lord, but then he had to go and be the monk he always is and _forgive_ them."

"Well, you have to admit the plan was flawed," Hahn commented from the door way. Umerk turned quickly, he hadn't heard the boy come in.

"Flawed? How was my plan flawed?" Umerk demanded.

"We put too much faith in the Avatar's rage, and now with Prince Sheng Li there's no hope. Zuko will undoubtedly live a long life and his son will inherit the throne. Not that it matters," Hahn added with a shrug. "I never wanted the Fire Nation throne, I spoke to Azula asking what would happen if she were to inherit it. I'd never be Fire Lord anyway, the people have never had a non bender, let alone a Water Tribesmen, on the throne. Azula would rule while I remained a consort." Umerk glared at him, how dare he talk about their plan with his token wife, she was just supposed to be their connection. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"You love the Fire Nation wench don't you?" He demanded.

"No, not yet anyway. Though she's growing on me. She's so different from our women, and for some reason the further from the Fire Nation we got the more outspoken she grew. She intrigues me, and I could happily spend my life trying to understand her."

"Why are you here then?"

"I came to tell you that I no longer need your services as an advisor," Hahn told him with a smug look on his face.

"You can't do that, only the Chief can remove me from service."

"Exactly, Chief Arnook died peacefully in his sleep early this morning. The funeral will be held at moon rise. You're finished."

* * *

Months passed in the Fire Nation, Mai was under the belief that Katara had seduced Zuko and, despite all attempts on his part, refused to believe otherwise. So life went on, Zuko would often think about Katara when he was alone, but he knew it was better this way. Things were awkward with Aang for the first little while, but over time it got better. Almost back to the way it was. They could put everything behind them and one day he and Katara could just be friends.

Or so he hoped. But, a few months after Sheng Li's first birthday they had heard that Aang had a second child, a daughter, and they had named her Suchin. Both Zuko and Mai's hearts sunk a little when they heard, Mai because she knew she could never have a daughter, only Sheng Li. And Zuko, because he knew this little girl was his. Aang brought a small painting of the girl the next time he arrived for the annual winter solstice gathering of the nations, held in the Northern tribe this year. Zuko looked at the painting of the small girl, she still had the dark blue eyes all babies were born with and he could see small traces of himself in her. The shape of her face and her straight, black hair.

It started as headaches while they were still in the North, he assured everyone it was just the cold he wasn't used to. Even his brother in law was worried about him. But the more he argued he was fine, the worse he seemed to get.

"Zuko are you sure you're alright?" Hahn asked quietly, steering him away from the noise. "Perhaps you should see out healers, they're the best in the world."

"For the last time, I'm fine. Don't know how she can stand all this cold," Zuko said with a laugh looking over at his sister. She looked so different here, the dark blue coat she wore trimmed with white fur and her hair was done in the ornate 'hair loopies' Water Tribe women sported.

"I'm honestly surprised at how well she's thrived out here as well. She was a different person when we met."

"She made a lot of bad choices and mistakes in the Fire Nation, she hates being there because she's reminded of them constantly."

"Yeah, she told me." Hahn shook his head, he didn't want to talk about the past, especially one that wasn't his. "She's scared to have children," he said nodding to the way Azula carefully took Sheng Li's hands to help him try to walk. "She's worried she'll be a horrible parent."

"So was I, but it's not so bad. I love my son and d-. I'd do anything for him," Zuko finished hoping Hahn didn't notice his stutter. He had almost said daughter. Despite never getting to hold or see her he couldn't help but love her. The stories Aang would tell broke his heart, because he wanted to be there first hand. "I'm going to go lay down, my headache has gotten a little worse." Zuko stopped by where Mai and Azula sat and let her know, then left the party.

He slept all through the night and most of the next day, Mai attended the meetings instead and that night they boarded and airship to go home.

* * *

Once the three were back home in the Fire Nation however, he worsened still. A fever set in, worse than the one he had all that time ago in Ba Sing Se. He was bed ridden a lot of the time, but refused to let anyone take his son from him. Despite not even being able to stand half the time Zuko insisted that Sheng Li remained with him.

Zuko told him stories and played games, marveling at how much his son learned in such short spans of time. Zuko saved every scribble drawing Sheng Li made and requested they be put on the wall for him to look at.

On the few days that Zuko was well enough to get out of bed and walk, Mai would go with them to the town and look at shops or go for picnics by the pond. She could see in her husband's actions that he didn't think he was going to get better, he dotes on their son buying anything the boy wanted. The healers tried everything they could to help him, but there was no use.

"There's nothing more we can do," they told Mai quietly outside the bedroom door. "We've never seen anything like this. It might be a left over effect from when Azula hit him with lightening."

"But that was years ago, he was healed from that," Mai argued, watching Zuko play peek-a-boo with Sheng Li for what seemed the millionth time. "How long?" she asked, trying to keep the quivering from her voice.

"Who can say, at this point we can only hope he'll recover, but if he doesn't, then a couple months, perhaps less."

"So little?"

"He's draining fast, it's a miracle he's lasted as long as he has. I'm sorry." Mai nodded and went to sit next to Zuko as the healers left. For the first time she saw what they saw. A once strong and tall man, reduced to a near skeletal state and his skin was so pale he looked almost grey.

"They say there's nothing more they can do, you'll only have a couple months left before you can't go on anymore," she told him softly, wishing she could do something, anything, to help her husband get better.

Weeks passed before Zuko finally made a decision to ask for outside help.

"Katara," he whispered one morning when Mai brought Sheng Li in for the day. She stiffened, here he was on the brink of death and he was calling for _her_. "Send for Katara, there's water in a place called the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Tribe. She used it to bring Aang back from the dead after Ba Sing Se, it might help me now." Mai frowned, it seemed a flimsy excuse, but in the end she agreed, if only to put his mind at rest. She doubted the Avatar would let Katara come, she was forbidden to be near Zuko.

* * *

A balloon, much like Zuko's old war balloon, was dispatched for Katara. It was chosen over the airships for its speed and the fact it only needed to carry the driver and one other. Orders were sent along with it saying that if Katara agreed to come the balloon would be white, but if she refused it would be black.

Zuko watched the balloon leave from his window, it was one of the few days he was able to leave his bed. He sat down on the floor next to Sheng Li and helped him build a tower out of blocks. _Only a few more months left,_ he thought watching his son knock the tower over only to start building it again. _That's not enough time._

"I'll never see you learn Firebending or your first day of school. I'll never see you get married and have children," he whispered more to himself than his son. The milestones most remembered in life had been ripped away from him. The sheer amount of things he'd never see his son, or his daughter, do was almost too much to bear.

Days passed and Zuko worsened still, he suffered in his bed, no longer able to get up on his own. He couldn't keep Sheng Li with him all day anymore, he was too weak to pick him up and carry him. Instead, Mai would take the afternoon off from the duties she had to perform for the nation and sit on the edge of the bed while Sheng Li crawled all over his father.

"Love Dada," he said in his childish gibberish and he kissed Zuko on the cheek, making the kissing sound after he was already pulling away. Zuko smiled, these were the sounds he would miss most.

"I love you too," he said, he didn't talk as much now. His throat always felt raw, moving and talking hurt too much. Thankfully he didn't have to do it often.

* * *

The morning of the fifth day since the balloon was dispatched Zuko suffered in his bed, hovering between life and death, praying to the spirits that he could look upon the face of his love and daughter once before he left this world. He had, subconsciously, withdrawn from Mai. It had began when he couldn't talk and now, he barely noticed her presence

Mai kept watch at the window, scanning the skies for the white or black balloon. Her heart broken by the fact that she knew and accepted the truth. Zuko hadn't been seduced. Zuko had loved Katara, perhaps more than he loved her. And him sending for her now, only proved that. Whether or not Katara could cure him was besides the point, any healer from North would have access to the Spirit Oasis and with Azula living there they could have had a healer on a ship immediately to come and heal him.

A figured appeared on the horizon, Mai squinted hard to see it. The balloon had arrived, snow white and with Katara standing at the head. Mai turned away from the window and faced Zuko.

"The balloon is black," she told him resentfully, her voice as cold and empty as it used to be. Zuko turned his head to face the wall and slowly he gave up fighting for his life as Mai left the room, broken hearted and angry. A single tear slid down his cheek just before Katara burst in and ran to Zuko's side, but it was too late. _I deserve this, I have betrayed and hurt so many. But, I don't regret loving you Katara, you showed me a world I never knew. I don't know if life is greater than death,_ he thought remembering their conversation so long ago in this very room. _Love, however was greater than either._

Katara burst in the room and turned Zuko's face to her. He was still warm, but his breath had stopped and she couldn't feel a heartbeat.

"Know that I love you, Zuko. And wherever you go, whatever you see, I will always be with you." Katara held back her tears and gently brushed Zuko's bangs out of his face before giving him a small kiss.

* * *

Their love did not bring down a nation as some had hoped. Legend says that Avatar Aang kept the world in peace until the end of his days and that the Fire Nation remained proud and strong, continuing to help unite the world.

Katara stayed in the Fire Nation long enough to see the love of her life put to rest... then disappeared.

* * *

**So here it is, the last chapter. I will be adding an epilogue, but that's an optional read. So about the chapter, it took me longer than I thought to write Zuko's illness, I mean I teared up a few times writing it. And, I know it doesn't show since it's mostly from Zuko's perspective, but you really have to feel for everyone that they hurt. I mean look at Mai and Sheng Li, Iroh, Aang and everyone one else. Zuko and Katara hurt so many people, which is why cheating is such a horrible thing to do. Just wanted to add that so no one thinks it's so romantic to cheat, it's not.**

**Everyone who has read, or will read, this thank you so much. I'd love to hear what you think. And here's a challenge for you readers. Tell me, do you agree with Zuko, that dying alone without Mai, Katara or either of his children present is what he deserved?**

**If you like my Avatar stories please check out my new one about Smellerbee. It won't be a tragedy this time, promise.  
**


	10. Epilogue

**This is an optional read, you DO NOT need to read this unless you want to. It's for those who are curious about what I think the rest of the gAang is up to after Zuko dies and Katara leaves.**

* * *

"Hey Sheng Li! Watch this!" Tenzin cried showing off the air scooter he had made, he had yet to master Airbending so the scooter lasted less than a minute causing the small, tanned boy to fall. Sheng Li laughed, but ran over to help his friend up.

"Come on show off, your dad and my mom are probably done they're meeting, wanna go see if they'll referee for a game of Redemption?" Tenzin nodded and both boys raced to the palace.

"Dad! Dad! Can you and Mai referee a game of Redemption for us?" Tenzin asked once he had reached the parents, Sheng Li not far behind. Aang laughed.

"Sure, Mai and I will sit here and watch. You remember the rules right?" Both boys nodded eagerly. "Okay, go find a ball, the trees can be your goal posts alright?"

"They're so similar and yet different," Mai commented as their sons got the ball and began playing. He son, Sheng Li was tall for his age, his skin pale and his eyes were the same as hers; amber instead of the golden colour his father's were. And Tenzin was small, an Airbender's slim figure, but with the tanned skin of the Water Tribe and Aang's big grey eyes.

"It's true they get along very well, but something tells me that's not what you mean," Aang said waving his arm as foul on Tenzin.

"Both our sons have lost a parent for the same reason, yet neither seem to have been negatively affected by it. Sometimes I wonder what things would've been like if Zuko had never died and Katara had never left." Aang was quiet for a moment, choosing to watch Sheng Li score his penalty point before replying.

"Tenzin used to ask about Katara, I know she's out there somewhere, I just haven't found her yet. Or my daughter."

"Perhaps it's for the best. It's been twelve years Aang, if she wanted to come back she would have. She made her choice. As did Zuko. It's their loss to not be here today and watch their sons grow." Aang shook his head sadly, even after all these years Mai still hadn't forgiven them completely.

* * *

"Okena! Be careful!" Azula called out to her second youngest daughter, teetering on the railing of the ice bridge. Hahn laughed and shook his head watching as Yuma the oldest boy grabbed his baby sister's hood and kept her from falling off.

"You worry too much, Azula. You would think after five children you be used to these sorts of things."

"A mother never stops worrying. Where are Anzu and Urson?" she asked changing the subject and looking around for her fraternal twins.

"Anzu is with some of the Tribeswomen, she's bent on learning to sew the way they do and Urson is with the guards practicing with his club. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not safe." Azula stuck her tongue out at her husband and shifted her hold on the baby of the family, little Yi Min only three years old. Azula kissed her sleeping child's forehead and smiled, so many years ago she had asked her brother if she had his blessing for this marriage. If someone had told her that in little over ten years she'd have five children and be the happiest she had ever been she never would have believed them. _I wish you were here Zuzu._

* * *

Iroh slowly climbed the hill and came to rest under his tree. He sat down with a sigh and placed two pictures upon a cloth and lit the incense sticks.

"No man should outlive his sons, I pray that you are at peace now in the Spirit world, and will see you again someday.

"_Leaves from the vine _

_Falling so slow _

_Like fragile, tiny shells _

_Drifting in the foam _

_Little soldier boy _

_Come marching home _

_Brave soldier boy _

_Comes marching home…" _ Iroh felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked back and saw Toph and Teo with their daughter Tai Zhi.

"Come on, Old Man," Toph said nodding her head back towards the city. "Won't do you any good being here alone. Let's go have some tea, I'll make jasmine."

"You know me too well, young friend," Iroh replied putting his things away a getting up.

"Uncle Iroh? Can you tell me the story of the dragons?" Iroh smiled and took the little girls hand, recounting the tale she had heard many times before.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder where Katara went?" Suki asked watching Satomi teach the Water Tribe girls the traditional Kyoshi Warrior moves. Sokka looked up from the letter he had received from Aang, with a small frown on his face.

"Sometimes, but so long as she's happy now it doesn't really matter."

"It's too bad we didn't know where she was, she would have wanted to be here when Gran Gran and Pakku passed away last fall." Sokka nodded and looked out his window at the statue of his sister that still stood. He was honest to his wife about everything, he even told her all about Yue, but the one thing he never told her was that he knew where Katara was. They wrote letters back and forth, keeping in contact secretly. She would tell him very little about her life, but Sokka always sent paintings of his family and of Tenzin. When Gran Gran and Pakku had died she had sent incense sticks to burn for them.

He tried to convince his sister to come back, but she always refused. She never said she was happy, only that she couldn't go back. Sokka had given up, but he never told anyone where she was regardless.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! How's this?" A little girl asked as she finished a complicated bending form.

"Very good, Suchin," the woman said, her blue eyes brimming with pride and tears as she looked upon her daughter. She was like him in so many ways, they had the same determination and she couldn't help but see him when she looked into her daughter's golden eyes. She had long since grown out of the blue eyes she had when she was born. "Your father would've been proud."

Suchin smiled and gave her mother a hug. She tried so hard to master firebending because it made her mom so happy.

"I'm going to go play with my friends okay?"

"Have fun Precious, stay out of the mail system and don't leave the city." She smiled as she watched her daughter run off and went back inside their small home. She looked out her window at the great city of Omashu and smiled, she might not be able to see him, but she could feel him with her. Even after all these years she still wore white in mourning for him. Through Sokka and news she heard throughout the city she was well informed on what went on in her old life. She could never go back though, she thought about it from time to time, but the hurt and betrayal she'd see on everyone's faces would be too much. So she hid, like the coward she was and was left wondering what would've been if she and Zuko had never gotten involved. As she saw Suchin playing with her friends she knew, even if she could go back and change everything part of her wouldn't. Because if she did, she'd never have her little piece of Zuko with her now.

* * *

**So here's the 'epilogue' of _After There Was Oma and Shu_. It's just a small glimpse into the lives of the characters approximately 12 years after Zuko's death. I wanted to show that life goes on, but everyone still stops and thinks about Zuko and Katara every now and then. Each of these little snippets don't happen on the same day of course. I had fun thinking up names for the kids that weren't mentioned in the other chapters and I felt this leaves lots to the imagination for their lives. If anyone has questions just let me know and I'll be happy to answer ^-^**


End file.
